Someone That I Could Really Care About
by venomandchampagne
Summary: A collection of my Olicity drabbles from my tumblr, klarolinesbuttons.
1. Training

**Drabble Request from Goodinthewoods: Olicity! Oliver offers to train Felicity and they get sweaty and handsy...once again, take it as far as you'd like!**

**First time writing these two, let me know what you think!  
**

**(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**

* * *

"Can't I just watch you work out on that instead? You know, work out vicariously through you?" Felicity tried, gesturing at her favorite piece of Oliver's exercise equipment, the salmon ladder.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. This was her fifth attempt to get out of their training session today and they had only been in the Arrowcave for ten minutes. _Patience_, he reminded himself. "Mmm, I don't think that's how it works," he said, covering his irritation with sarcasm. "Come on, Felicity. You agreed with Diggle and I when we said it would be best if you started some training, to keep you better prepared for the kind of things that tend to happen to us."

"Yeah, and by 'training' I thought you meant stopping by the gym a block from my apartment once a week or so," she insisted, hands on her hips. "Like, a little treadmill action or some yoga."

"Yoga." Oliver deadpanned. "You think 'yoga' will help you if you get attacked on a mission or someone tries to kidnap you. Again."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the exasperation in his voice. "Okay, maybe not, but still. You and Diggle's brand of training is not really something I am prepared to handle. Remember the last time he tried to train me, cause my lower back sure does?" she grumbled, her hand unconsciously rubbing her back.

Oliver sighed again as he looked to the ceiling, seeking the energy and tolerance he would need to get through the day. "Look, how about you just let me go through some basic self-defense moves with you? Nothing hard, I promise," he cajoled, trying to move the session along; they would be there all night at this rate.

Felicity twisted her mouth in thought, contemplating his offer. Oliver was most definitely a stubborn man, if she didn't acquiesce now she had a feeling her workout options would become less favorable very fast. "Fine," she sighed, dropping her bag unceremoniously to the floor. "But if you give me a sore back then you're gonna be the one to fix it!" she declared, pointing a polished blue nail at him. Her eyes widened and her finger dropped as she realized the possible implications of what she had just said. "Uh, I mean- never mind, let's just start you working me out, er, working out! With me! You working out with me!" Felicity said, stumbling over her words as she tried to fix her mistake, only to make it worse. "Oh god…" she whispered as she ran her hands down her face, turning away and pretending to fiddle with her water bottle.

Oliver merely raised an eyebrow at her verbal slip. He allowed a smirk to cross his lips as she turned away, shaking his head in amusement. He was quite used to Felicity's lack of a brain-to-mouth filter by now, yet the slip ups still secretly amused him. He found them, dare he say, cute, though he could never let her know that. He cleared his throat, dismissing the thoughts and moving over to the mats. "Whenever you're ready," he called to her.

"I don't suppose you'll take 'never' for an answer?" she asked as she grudgingly approached him.

"Nope." he said, smiling as he began the lesson.

A couple hours of basic techniques, and far too many breaks for Oliver's liking, and he was satisfied that she knew the moves enough to put them into practice. Felicity, however, did not agree with his assessment.

"But it's only the first day, and you promised, 'nothing hard,' remember?" she complained as he moved in front of her.

"This is nothing you aren't ready for," he assured her. "Trust me."

Felicity looked at him dubiously but made no further complaint.

"Now, I'm going to come at you, and I want you to react how I've taught you, alright?" Oliver said, dropping into a fighting stance. At her blank stare he ducked his head down to catch her eye. "Hey. You can do this Felicity," he assured her, smiling at her encouragingly.

She tentatively returned his smile and bent her knees, bringing her hands up in front of her.

Oliver began slowly, throwing slow punches and jabs, letting her get used to sparring. He was pleased that she was able to keep up, blocking and dodging his movements. He threw in words of encouragement as they practiced, noticing her confidence and abilities seemed to increase after each positive sentiment.

After a while he began integrating more complex moves into their mock fight. He barely had a moment to think he was perhaps moving a bit too fast as he moved to sweep her foot out from under her when she overcompensated for her change in balance and crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Oliver took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his back with Felicity landing on top of him. It knocked the wind out of both of them for a moment, putting an abrupt stop to their sparring match.

Oliver raised his head, meaning to apologize for pushing her too far, too fast, but found himself face to face with Felicity, her nose barely an inch from his. Her face was flushed, from their work out or their current predicament, he wasn't sure. He could feel every curve of her body pressing into his and he was enjoying the feeling far too much for someone who was trying to distance himself from these sorts of feelings. This was dangerous territory, but Oliver wasn't sure he had the strength or will to do anything about it.

Fortunately for him, Felicity's brain kicked in before he did something he would regret, or worse, something he wouldn't. Her eyes had flickered down to his lips briefly before widening almost comically and she was suddenly pushing off of him, scrambling away, apologies flooding from her mouth. She refused to meet his eyes as she got to her feet and rushed to her bag. She feigned an important voicemail that she just had to check and hurried up the stairs and out of the room.

Oliver let his head drop to the floor, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. _Training Felicity is going to be much more difficult than I expected_, he thought, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling once more for a few seconds before pushing himself off the floor, preparing for her return.


	2. Ice Skating

**A 7 sentence drabble request from spunkyar from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)- After hours of Olympics...I need to see Oliver take Felicity ice skating. :)**

******(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**

* * *

"I really don't know how you talked me into this," Felicity grumbled as she tentatively placed one foot onto the ice, waiting a few moments, as if she expected something sinister from the ice rink, before she moved her other foot out onto the smooth surface.

Oliver watched in amusement as she stood there rigidly, obviously afraid to make any sort of move, which was so unlike her; Felicity Smoak, who was brazen in the face of criminals and FBI firewalls, was afraid of ice skating. "Waiting for it to all melt?" he teased, grinning at the back of her head from his place behind her.

Felicity slowly, carefully, turned her head so she could glare at him properly, "Well we weren't all raised on winters in Aspen or had private hockey lessons every week," she said tersely, before immediately regretting her outburst. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, but Oliver only grinned wider, continuing to watch her closely.

After a deep breath she finally tried pushing forward on her skates, promptly losing her balance and lurching backward, straight into Oliver's strong arms. As she looked up into his eyes she couldn't help but think, _maybe ice skating won't be so bad after all. _At Oliver's chuckle she realized she might have actually said that aloud, but before she could do more than blush he had gently helped her right herself again and placed himself next to her, holding his far arm out in front of him for her to hold onto.

Felicity grabbed onto his arm, steadying herself as he placed his other hand at the small of her back and began guiding her around the rink, holding her close, mainly for reasons besides helping her maintain her balance.


	3. People Who Care About You

**A 7 sentence drabble request from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)****- "Why don't you see that there are people who care about you! Deeply!" Olicity prompt ****  
**

**Warning: surprisingly some angst ahead.**

******(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**

* * *

"Why don't you see that there are people who care about you! Deeply!"

Oliver whipped his head around to look at her, immediately regretting the decision as pain shot through his neck, his body harshly reminding him of the night's vigilante activities; which happened to lead to this very conversation, or should he say shouting match, between him and Felicity.

"You think I don't know that?" he yelled back, stalking over to her, secretly pleased that she didn't flinch a muscle at his wild-eyed approach. "That I don't notice you or Diggle or Roy, how much you all help me and do things for me that I would never ask you to do; that I don't understand what that means?"

Felicity drew herself up as he spoke, bringing her nose practically to his, refusing to back down, not this time, "That's not what I mean, not who I mean-" she tried before Oliver cut her off.

"I know," he said, his voice suddenly soft, his eyes searching her own as she felt his breath hot on her face.

Felicity closed her eyes as he leaned towards her, but after a few seconds of nothing she opened them again to find him gone. Her eyes quickly scanned the Arrow-cave, searching for him, and once she spotted him heading up the stairs she called his name, the word coming out as a plea, but for what she wasn't sure.

Oliver stopped in his tracks halfway up the staircase, clutching the railing tightly before he answered, "Nothing has changed, Felicity," exhaustion coloring his voice, "It's still not safe for me to care," he murmured, and she could swear he sounded pained, and not from the brawl earlier, when he spoke.

Felicity sighed, _but you do care Oliver, whether you like it or not_, she thought as she watched him continue up the stairs and out the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and boy did she have a lot of them, the most prominent one being whether it would ever truly be safe, and could she stand to wait to find out?


	4. Don't Leave Me

**An eight sentence (very vague guideline lol) drabble request ****from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)- ****Hours passed. Minutes felt longer. Seconds were a heartbeat.**  


******************(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**

* * *

"Oliver, no!"

Flash of light. Burst of heat. Roar of an explosion.

Then nothing.

Hours passed. Minutes felt longer. Seconds were a heartbeat.

_How could I let this happen?_

IVs dripped. Discarded bloody bandages slapped onto the concrete. Frantic fingers sought to stop the flow of blood.

_This is all my fault._

Everything was so loud. Worried breaths like rushing winds, anxious shuffling like stampeding elephants, medical supplies rifled through and strewn about like there was no time to waste.

There wasn't.

Three sets of hands moved in disturbing unison, working together, applying pressure and stitching and cleaning. One set gripped almost lifeless hands tightly, afraid to let go.

Strained pleas to 'open your eyes!' fell on deaf ears. Heartbeat flickered then stopped. Breath ceased.

Flurry of movement. Chest compressions, breath of life, defibrillator rushed over. Hands removed, pushed back.

Shocked once.

Twice.

Three times.

The only sound the eerie drone of the heart monitor, a continuous sound, draining hope with each second.

Waiting.

Worried glances, knowing looks.

Suddenly, a gasp. A blip on the monitor. Life.

Tired blue eyes met teary blue.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Strained smile. "Love you too."


	5. Dance

**An eight sentence drabble request ****from my tumblr (klarolinesbuttons)- You're the only one I wanted to dance all my dances with_._  
**

******************(Feel free to send me drabble requests by PM or on tumblr- kalrolinesbuttons)**

* * *

"You're fidgeting again."

Felicity looked up, dropping her hands to her sides in embarrassment, "Sorry," she mumbled, resisting the urge to fuss with her dress in nervousness.

Oliver chuckled at her side, smiling at her, "Don't be sorry; I think it's cute," he said, winking at her.

Felicity found herself blushing furiously, "Well, you're just going to _love_ me when I start nervously babbling to everyone who comes over," she joked before realizing what she had just said and blushing redder. "Uh, I mean, I don't mean you love me, of course, I mean, um, oh, is that Diggle over there?"

He just shook his head as he chuckled softly, amused as usual by Felicity's jabbering. He followed her over to their friend, grabbing a couple flutes of champagne from a passing waiter as he went.

After another hour or so of small talk with various important people at the party, Oliver caught sight of Felicity across the room talking to his sister, and excused himself from his current monotonous conversation before making his way over to two of the most important women in his life.

"Thea, mind if I steal Felicity from you?"

The short brunette smiled, gesturing to the blonde girl beside her in a 'go right ahead' motion.

Oliver offered her his hand, smiling when she nervously took it and let him pull her out to the dance floor. He lost track of time, twirling Felicity in his arms, laughing and talking quietly with her as they swayed across the floor. Eventually he noticed the party had thinned out, leaving only a handful of people still present, Felicity noticing the same as she nervously pulled away, wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you all to myself, I'm sure there are plenty of women you were planning on dancing with," she apologized, eyes downcast.

"Hey," Oliver said gently, tilting her chin up to look at him with his hand. "You're the only one I wanted to dance all my dances with," he said honestly, staring deeply into her blue eyes. Felicity smiled, and Oliver thought he was really starting to enjoy the particular shade of crimson her cheeks could become.


End file.
